


The Crossing

by Llenia



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llenia/pseuds/Llenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A window into what could possibly be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crossing

That Richard Armitage was listed in the Best Actor category for the 2015 Olivier Awards came as no surprise to anyone but the man himself.

His performance in the Crucible had been highly acclaimed, praises going from _"exhilarating stage actor"_ to _"not expecting to see anything finer this year"_ , everyone agreeing the production was an absolute tour de force. A masterpiece indeed, that the whole team had put hearts and souls into as Richard seemingly endless supplies of vitamins and voice pills could attest to.  
  
Once freed from the heavy presence of John Proctor, Armitage had left London under the radars for some much deserved quiet time. In South Africa.  
  
Getting back to work our man did a few cameos and then everything was pretty much all about promoting the last Hobbit movie with his fellow actors who had by now become his dear friends. All together one last time they skimmed the capital cities of the Western World, usually finding ways to have a good laugh even during the most tedious of interviews. Middle Earth would haunt him for a long time but it didn't matter, Richard felt grateful those movies had become such an important part of his life.  
  
When Urban and the Shed Crew was released it was well received by both public and critics, that alone felt like a fresh breath of air after the general silliness of his Storm adventures. Working with Anna and Fraser had been surprisingly easy and Richard was really fond of all the anecdotes Anna was willing to share with him.  
Putting his moody self away, our man had no choice but to admit to himself that he was indeed quite happy. And happiness had the tendency to take his mind off petty matters: time flew until the big day.  
  
Until that very moment when, sitting in the front row of the theatre, he found himself awaiting the results with an almost-believable unfazed smile on his face.  
And, as he heard his name called out quickly followed by a loud round of applause, Richard exhaled under the soft touch on his thigh courtesy of the cherished hand belonging to the person sitting directly to his right.  
  
Richard stood gracefully and made his way to the stage, nodding to Martin and Amanda not ten seats away from him; bowing in front of Sir Ian who smiled that trademark smile of his and congratulated him with a clap on the shoulder that came as a fellow companion to a delighted "my dear boy". Stroking his non-existent beard, Armitage accepted the award that felt heavy with his peers' recognition.  
  
He cleared his throat and the words that came out were rehearsed, there was never any question of making a fool of himself in front of everyone. Despite his initial surprise, he knew his chances by now and had practiced a short speech thanking all the right people. It was nice, had funny bits in it and no one would end up bored to tears, which was quite the accomplishment for that kind of ceremony.  
  
As his eyes went over the hundreds of attendees in the room, his heart let go of the one thing he had not planned to give away.

But he found he did not care.  
  
"And finally I would like to thank my better half for his unconditional love and support. Lee, I can't remember who I was before you."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, not usually a writer but this one wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Comments/critics are much appreciated!


End file.
